Shel'na Kryhas
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |type=Protoss survivors on Aiur |founding= |constitution= |leader=Ladranix (Between 2500—2503) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |strength= |capital=Aiur (Between 2500—2503) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=Between 2500—2503 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2503 |restored= |status=Destroyed by the zerg and Ulrezaj }} The Shel'na Kryhas, Khalani for Those Who Endure in English, were a group of protoss who were stranded on Aiur when the warp gate was disabled. They held to their traditions and were philosophically opposed to another group of survivors, the Tal'darim. Attempts to communicate with the Tal'darim generally failed; when the Tal'darim did respond, they generally made claims of new power and mysterious benefactors.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. History Following the destruction of Aiur by the zerg,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. most of the surviving protoss fled through the world's sole functioning warp gate to the Dark Templar sanctuary of Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. However, the zerg followed the protoss to Shakuras, necessitating the closure of the gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The survivors scattered. They later moved into the ruined protoss cities, collecting other survivors. They called themselves the Shel'na Kryhas. A number settled in Antioch, around the ruins of the Citadel of the Executor. The Shel'na Kryhas destroyed the nearby flying zerg. Their task was made easier by the uncontrolled nature of the zerg. They were discovered by Artanis, Selendis and Zeratul when they traveled to Aiur to rescue three protoss heroes. These commanders believed the survivors wouldn't last long and didn't rescue them, instead keeping their presence a secret. The Schism The closure of the gate, which stranded a fairly large number of protoss, left many with a feeling of abandonment akin to when the xel'naga abandoned the protoss at the beginning of the Aeon of Strife. This "racial wound" resulted in many survivors mentally "regressing" to the state the protoss existed in during the Aeon of Strife. The schism grew slowly. Felanis, their leader, used to be a respected protoss. He began acting strangely (according to Ladranix) and befriended the respected Alzadar (a Templar and former friend of Ladranix). Felanis and his followers began to withdraw from the Khala; they would communicate only for basic necessities. Finally the Shel'na Kryhas' unity broke; Felanis insulted Ladranix for clinging to the old traditions, then took his followers and departed, forming the Aiur Tal'darim. The Shel'na Kryhas do not believe in conflict between protoss, and did not interfere. The Tal'darim settled into a vast cavern underneath Aiur. They refused to enter the seemingly safe caverns used by the Tal'darim, in part because the Conclave had once forbidden it. Some time afterwards, the zerg acted as if directed again, but they still didn't act with the cohesion they displayed when controlled by the Overmind; now they acted like abandoned tools. The Preserver In 2503April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. a group of Shel'na Kryhas rescued a pair of terrans, archaeologist Jake Ramsey and mercenary Rosemary Dahl, from zerg attacks. They were stranded on Aiur when their system runner crashed. They were directed to go there by Zamara, a protoss Preserver... and now a disembodied spirit located within Ramsey's brain. The Shel'na Kryhas gave all the assistance they could, in part because they could use many of the weapons the terrans had brought with them, and also because of the deep awe they felt for the Preserver. Zamara requested assistance in her quest; she needed to acquire a piece of extremely pure Khaydarin Crystal from the giant caverns underneath Aiur. The Conclave had forbidden exploring there, but the Shel'na Kryhas were willing to listen to a Preserver. Unfortunately, the caverns were the dwelling place of the Tal'darim, and the Tal'darim would probably fight to defend their home. This was a last-resort option to the protoss, who wouldn't kill each other. Rosemary Dahl agreed to scout the caverns. Dahl was captured and forced to use the drug Sundrop (a drug also used by the Tal'darim). The Tal'darim warrior, Alzadar, intended to force her to lure Jake Ramsey (and therefore Zamara) into their grasp (a motivation they shared with their Benefactor, the Xava'tor). The ploy failed, however, and Zamara learned from her much about the Tal'darim, and Zamara was able to discern the nature of their Benefactor... a powerful Dark Archon named Ulrezaj. Alzadar was captured in an ambush engineered by Dahl and her allies. Alzadar was detoxified of the drug and told the truth about the Benefactor; he agreed to work alongside the Shel'na Kryhas. Using Zamara's secret pathway into the caverns, a force of Shel'na Kryhas "warriors", along with Ladranix, Ramsey and Dahl, discovered the crystal's chamber and acquired a piece of pure Khaydarin crystal. They also discovered horrors; strange creatures kept in vats and the drained corpses of Tal'darim. This drew the attention of the Tal'darim, who arrived and confronted the interlopers. However, Alzadar revealed the truth about their Benefactor, causing confusion. Ladranix ordered half the Shel'na Kryhas in the force to remain behind and assist Alzadar, while the rest would escape. Leaving Aiur The force used another secret passage to escape from the caverns, only to be ambushed by well-directed zerg led by an intelligent Infested terran, Ethan Stewart. The ambush was ruined by Terran Dominion forces sent by Valerian Mengsk to rescue Ramsey. The group boarded a dropship, but Dahl hijacked it and flew it towards the Warp Gate. Now that Zamara had her precious crystal, they had no reason to remain on Aiur. Upon reaching the Warp Gate, Zamara and Dahl tried to repair it when the zerg fell upon them again. Alzadar and at least some Tal'darim arrived at the warp gate in time to assist Ramsey, Dahl and the Shel'na Kryhas in their battle against the zerg... and Ulrezaj. Most of the Tal'darim, however, seemed only interested in escaping. The Xava'tor had come to punish his wayward students and destroy Zamara. Ramsey, drawing upon memories of Adun's final moments, showed the Tal'darim how to use their Dark Templar powers to defeat Ulrezaj. The Tal'darim would create "uncontrolled" psionic storms, while the Shel'na Kryhas would guide the storms. Many protoss from both factions crumpled, but their life energies were added to the blue nimbus which fed off of Ulrezaj. Only a few Tal'darim were able to escape through the warp gate (along with Ramsey and Dahl). No Shel'na Kryhas made it.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Membership The Shel'na Kryhas were led by Ladranix, a Templar. Besides Ladranix, it boasted only a few members of the Templar Caste, and no Judicators at all. The majority of the group consisted of Khalai such as Varloris, many of whom had been pressed into service as warriors. Many of the members were children and other non-combatants. References Category:Protoss organizations